new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinead McDougal
Sinead McDougal is the aunt of Siobhan Smythe, the sister of an unnamed woman and the wife of the late William McDougal. Sinead inherited the powers of a banshee that cursed her family after her husband cheated on her. This made her become the first Silver Banshee, an enemy of Superman. However, when she attempted to kill the man-of-steel, she ended up accidentally killing William, this caused her powers to disappear and she was put into Iron Heights for 10 years. and was released in 2016. When she was released she abandoned her criminal career and ran her own magic shop, "The Luck of the Irish". Biography Early Life Sinead was born and raised in the farmland of Ireland, alongside her sister. They were both loved by their parents and were raised to be very well-mannered. When Sinead came of age, she met and married her husband, William, they both then moved away from Ireland and went to America to live in Metropolis. The Curse Sinead at her age did not know about The Banshee Curse yet and was shocked to discover her powers after she found her husband cheating on her, this triggered the curse and she researched into it more. Sinead discovered that the power will disappear if she kill the object of her anger, consumed by rage, she instead decided to take up the life of a criminal. She terrorised Metropolis, trying to kill as many people as she could because of the anger she felt from her husband's affair when her killing spree was followed with Superman's arrival. Sinead screamed at him sending him flying into a building, by the time he got back up, she was gone. Silver Banshee Sinead noticed that her hair began to turn grey and her face was getting skinnier and paler, by the end of her transformation, she looked like a real banshee. She began to wear a white, ripped up costume and white thigh-high boots. She then began going by the name Silver Banshee. In her final fight with Superman, Sinead attacked the newly opened Catco Worldwide Media and attempted to kill Cat Grant to prove that she is someone to be dealt with but before she could even scream, Superman crashed through the window and brought Silver Banshee with him into a wooded area, further away from the city. The two scuffle and Sinead backflips out of his line of sight Superman is hit in the back with Banshee's super sonic scream. He is pinned up against a tree and just before she can kill him, William jumps in front of him and he his killed on the spot. Sinead is shocked and instantly, her powers are taken away and she returns to her normal form, it is revealed that that Superman brought William there to try and stop her. Shortly after, she is taken into Iron Heights and stays there for ten years until her release in 2016. Once released Sinead dumps her Silver Banshee outfit. New Life After being released, Sinead does not return to her life of crime but instead opens her own magic shop called "The Luck of The Irish". When Sinead's niece, Siobhan Smythe, started having visions of a banshee, she went to talk to Sinead at her magic shop. Sineaf told her that one of their ancestors stole something from a banshee years ago. As a result, all of the women in the Smythe family are affected by a curse. Whenever someone wrongs them, it stirs up the spirit of a banshee. Sinead told Siobhan that her scream will grow more powerful until she can send it anywhere in the world. However, unless she kills the person who wronged her, it will destroy her soul. When Siobhan asked if this had ever happened to her, Sinead replied by implying that this was the reason that her husband William had died. Personality Sinead started off as a kind well-mannered girl who wouldn't hurt anyone, even if they tried to hurt her. She was always very sweet and would've lent a helping hand to anyone who has asked. However, after Sinead became Silver Banshee she turned into a cold and sadistic killer who was always full of rage and anger. She was driven completely insane by The Banshee Curse and would stop at nothing to take as many lives as possible. Aside from the curse, her main driving point was seeing that the woman that her husband had slept with was killed and that he didn't die, but receive punishment for what he had done to her. When Sinead was released, it seemed 10 years of therapy really helped and she was back to her personality prior to the curse affecting her. She helped her niece without needing anything in return. However, Sinead still shows some signs of mental illness as when she saw Siobhan causing havoc she smiled and was very proud. Powers and Abilities Powers * Curse of the Banshee: Sinead's powers come from the curse that runs in her family, allowing her to kill her husband. ** Sonic scream: Because of the banshee curse that effects her, Sinead is able to emit high-frequency sound waves through her scream. The sound waves are powerful enough to shatter glass, break thick concrete and pulverize cement, as well as cushion her falls. They are also strong enough to affect two full-sized adults at once, by knocking them off their feet, disorienting them, or even killing them. Kryptonians are not immune to these screams, either because Sinead's powers come from a curse (Kryptonians are not protected from the effects of magic), as a side effect of their enhanced hearing, or possibly both. She can also direct her screams over large distances and even send them at specific targets, as seen when she deafened Superman without affecting anyone else in the room. As her powers grew she was able to send her scream anywhere in the world by focusing on her target. ** Superhuman strength: The banshee spirit that took over Sinead gave her enhanced physical strength. When the spirit first took her over, she single-handedly threw off Superman without breaking a stride. Later, after she fully transformed, she punched Superman with such a punch that sent the latter flying several feet. Abilities * Occult knowledge: Sinead had extended knowledge of magic, especially dark magic. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Sinead has shown moderate skills in unarmed combat. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Iron Heights Inmates Category:Meta-humans